


In Which Ryuuji's Dark Past is Revealed by his Mama

by gingayellow



Category: Power Rangers Time Force, Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2015-03-09
Packaged: 2018-03-17 03:36:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3513848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingayellow/pseuds/gingayellow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[PRTF/Go-Bus fusion AU, modern setting] Ryuuji's (mostly) ready to introduce his boyfriend to his parents.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Which Ryuuji's Dark Past is Revealed by his Mama

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Estirose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estirose/gifts).



> AU. Written for Estirose on tumblr. I have written fics where Katie and Trip adopted Ryuuji before, but this doesn't take place in that timeline (i.e. this story takes place in 21st century Silver Hills, not somewhere after 3002).

Title: In Which Ryuuji's Dark Past is Revealed by his Mama  
Fandom: Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters, Power Rangers Time Force  
Characters/Pairing: Iwasaki Ryuuji/Jin Masato, Katie Walker/Trip Regis  
Rating: G  
Disclaimer: Not mine, anything mentioned here by name isn't mine  
Warnings: None  
Notes: AU. Written for estirose on tumblr.

"Well, I think your parents are gonna love me, but what do I know."

Ryuuji frowned at the small stack of pizza boxes he’d spent too much money on, but they were his father’s favorite. “It’s not that.”

"Then what is it?" Jin was in the living room, eyes fixed on Smash Bros., but his tone (and Luigi dying again) made it clear what had his attention. And that what had his attention was also frustrating him.

"This is the first time my parents have met you." Ryuuji got out plates. "It… finalizes things."  
"And you don’t want us to be finalized. Okay."

"No, I do! I really do!" But Jin was laughing, and Ryuuji huffed as he started to set the table. "I want things to be perfect."

"Pfft. Perfect’s boring." Jin paused his game, and came into the kitchen to help, but not before kissing Ryuuji’s cheek. "And ‘sides, don’t you want your folks to learn each one of my delightful quirks?"

Ryuuji laughed very weakly.

—

But Jin was polite to his parents—and charming, and witty, and clearly fascinated by his father’s career (it helped that he was an engineer and Jin was a physics doctoral candidate). Ryuuji could have done without him begging Mother for embarrassing stories about his childhood, but oh well.

"C’mon, Mrs. Regis, there must be some skeleton in Ryuuji’s closet, he couldn’t have always been such a stick in the mud!"

Speaking of…

Mother took a sip of her soda. “I’m sorry, but he’s always been a great kid since the first day we adopted him.” But then she looked thoughtful. “Although there was that one time…”

Oh, no. “Mother, please—”

"Don’t worry, this is cute more than awful, I promise." Mother waved a hand at him, then continued. "Ryuuji said he was doing his homework, so I checked on him, and he was gone. He just snuck out!"

Jin let out a whistle. “That’s pretty naughty, Ryuuji.”

Ryuuji kept his eye fixed on the pizza, but she kept talking. “So I call him, scared/furious, but it turns out he was at the library."

"Ryuuji. Snuck out of the house. To go to the library."

"There was an engineer talking about how to build robots or whatever, and Ryuuji wanted to go, but his SATs were the same week, so we said no."

Jin giggled, of all things. “So, what did you two do?”

Father cleared his throat. “Well, after we grounded him, I let him meet Mr. Cranston in person. Ryuuji was clearly determined.”

Jin clucked his tongue. “I cannot believe I’m dating such a bad boy.”

Ryuuji groaned.

—

"Well, at least they’re getting along," Ryuuji remarked as he watched Jin and his father lose a match to Jigglypuff and three Charizards. But his mother, who was helping him with the dishes (Father and Jin had taken out the trash), hadn’t said anything. "What about you, Mother?"

"Hmm?"

"What do you think about Jin."

"Oh, Ryuuji." She hugged him, soapy hands and all. "Baby. As long as he’s not terrible to you, and makes you happy, I’m happy."

"… Thanks, Mother." Tension ebbed as he hugged her back. "But that doesn’t tell me what you think about him."

She hmm-ed. “Obnoxious, but not in a bad way. And he can talk shop with Trip and listens to the one embarrassing story I have of your childhood, so he seems great to me.”


End file.
